Plik:Alexiane - A Million on My Soul (241. EUROSONGS)
Opis Single from Luc Besson's latest movie "Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets" starring Cara Delevingne, Dane DeHaan, Clive Owen, Rihanna & Ethan Hawke Stream/Download it here : http://found.ee/ValerianOST Follow Alexiane : https://www.facebook.com/alexianesilla/ https://www.instagram.com/alexianesilla/ https://twitter.com/alexianesilla?lang=fr ↓ LYRICS AND CREDITS BELOW ↓ I gotta find myself Gotta find it now I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be a man They wanna take me down Wanna see me crawl I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be the man I gotta find myself Gotta find it now I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be the man When I come to town for the last time Pull up in a fast car for the first time I come to say goodbye You didn’t see me cry I got a million on my soul Gotta build an army on my own They put a bounty on my soul I got a million on my soul Gotta build an army on my own They put a bounty on my soul Why won’t you leave me alone? Leave me alone I gotta be a man I gotta be a man Why won’t you leave me alone? Leave me alone I gotta be a man I gotta be a man A home A home A home I find you Mmh A home A home A home I find you Mmh I gotta find myself Gotta find it now I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be a man They wanna take me down Wanna see me crawl I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be the man I gotta find myself Gotta find it now I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be the man When I come to town for the last time Pull up in a fast car for the first time I come to say goodbye You didn’t see me cry I got a million on my soul Gotta build an army on my own They put a bounty on my soul I got a million on my soul Gotta build an army on my own They put a bounty on my soul Why won’t you leave me alone? Leave me alone I gotta be a man I gotta be a man Why won’t you leave me alone? Leave me alone I gotta be a man I gotta be a man A home A home A home I find you Mmh A home A home A home I find you Mmh I gotta find myself Gotta find it now I gotta be a man I gotta find him now I gotta be a man I gotta be the man FULL CREDITS : Director : Robin Deriaud Screenwriter : Charly Akakpo Line Producer : Camille Cornuel ÉCOLE DE LA CITÉ 1st Assistant director : Judith Beauvallet 2nd Assistant director : Romain Lafargue Script Supervisor : Héloïse Saillant Key Production Assistant : Pierre Signoret Editor : Julien Rey Head of Post Production : Agnès Berger-Sebenne Location manager : Quentin Lemay Production assistant : Elodie Talmone Production assistant : Mathilde Nunez Production assistant : Tom Aubrée Production assistant : Nathan Gourarier Director of Photography : Vincent Richard 1st Assistant Camera : Benoit Meignan 2nd Assistant Camera : Felicien Pinot 3rd Assistant Camera : Camille Pourcel Steadicamer : Lorenzo Donati Key Grip : Franck Bouchoucha Grip : Tom Garreau Grip : Alexandre Magnien Gaffer : Frédéric Thurot DIT : Guillaume Poirson Electro : Arthur Barow Electro : Mathieu Mouterde Choreagrapher : Jessie Perot Assistant choreagrapher : Yoan Grojean Background director : Kenza Meunier Dancer : Géraldine Baroni Dancer : Julien Marie-Anne Dancer : Zaes Mazao a.k.a Farid Benhara Dancer : Aurélie Giboire Dancer : Eva Ndiaye Dancer : Ndedi Masellu Dancer : Katia Benbelkacem Dancer/Mercenary : Désiré Gnabro VFX supervisor : Vincent Guttmann Production designer : Stanislas Reydellet Art director : Agathe Zavaro Art assistant : Charlotte Gautier Art assistant : Laura Reboul Locksmith : Jean-Charles Oye Carpenter : Christophe Badih Carpenter : Mathieu Pauget Carpenter : Colin Lusinchi Art assistant : Anaïs Legros Art assistant : Maxime Lavalle Art assistant : Yehuda Lazimi Costume designer : Olivier Bériot Costumer : Coline Duchet Key Make Up : Tu Nguyen Make up artist : Sandrine Monerie Make up artist : Vesna Peborde Make up artist : Aya Yabuuchi Hair dresser : Christian Grualt Domitille Girard: Set Photographer Special thanks to: Louise Rubi, Martin Rubi, le Studio de Carrefour Pleyel “Pleyel City Beast”, Céline Barre, Victor O'Byrne and Thomas Dalibard http://vevo.ly/iQi6zN Kategoria:Filmy